sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Who dare refuse a Sith
The Restaurant is packed to the roof. Many people, mostly Imperial citizens have come to the planet to take part in Selene day. The owners of the join couldn't be happier as the cooks hurry to meet the demands and orders. There is a dull humm to the conversations, as everyone talking on each of the floors adds to the white noise. It may be dimly lit, but the atmosphere is still pleasant as droids move between the tables and chairs collecting orders. Seated at a small table on the second floor, is a honey haired woman. Still dressed in her flight suit, Jal'Dana Rall's cup of coffee grows cold as she reads over reports and looks over a few star charts. She has been here for a few hours, and the Droids have long since given up trying to take a new order from her. Her work is the only life she has, for now and she pours over the files. Rarely ever confused with being a 'Man of the people.' The Imperial Warlord steps into crowded restaurant, the upper level where he normally would dine in this establishment is very overcrowded and while the prospect of having people evicted for him to sit crosses his mine, he refrains for the moment, something else tugging at the back of his senses in the Maelstrom of humanity that moves in and out of the restaurant. Vassily Korolov injects himself into that stream, making his way to a booth that is not as occupied as the restaurants owners would wish it to be. He does however draw a certain amount of attention as any Imperial Government official above a certain rank would. Whispers, pointing fingers and quick glances quickly shifted as they draw his attention. He speaks as he approaches her table, "Good evening, Commander." His voice is almost devoid of any emotion, sounding more machine than human. The voice coming from behind her should have forced Jal'Dana to turn around to at least see who was talking to her, but it didn't. The small hairs on the back of her neck had lifted with the first rumblings of a word, and even before the greeting was finished she knew the voice. It was the voice that had been hunting her in her nightmares, it was the sole reason she hadn't slept in a few nights, and it was the voice that had her looking over star charts and too the next mission. Placing the data padd slowly and neatly down, the woman sat up with a rigid posture, as if her back were suddenly made of stone. "Your Eminence" Jal'Dana answers in a neutral tone. His lips curl slightly at her reaction, both visible and what remains unseen. The reaction is pleasing to him as he takes another couple of steps then sits at her table, folding his arms across his chest, "Anything new to report, Commander?" As one of the serving droids moves past he raises his hand, flagging it down to order a pot of café, and another mug. He tilts his head to the side as he awaits the woman's response, leaving her mind alone for the time being. As the Warlord sits down, Jal'Dana can help but wonder what it was that she had done to attract the attention of the Warlord. Her time dealing with COMPNOR after they had discovered the false records had been, less than pleasant, but in the end she had proven her loyalty. So, she could believe that was it. Placing her hands palms down on the table is if drawing support from it, she fought had to keep her emotions in check, her face much like a porcelain mask. "Nothing to report my lord, no information has found it's way to Selene as of yet" She felt the man was toying with or testing her, but she didn't know why. If there was anything to report, he would know far sooner than the CO of the Sentinel ever would. Jal'Dana's eyes raising off the table to look into Korolov's own. The woman's eyes are met with an arched eyebrow. His expression remains neutral otherwise. "You have not gone on any patrols since our last ...conversation?" It is at that moment the wheeled droid zooms back up delicately placing a polished metal thermos on the table with a pair of matching mugs. The warlord lifts one and fills it up, "Coffee?" He offers, it would appear that he has some sense of common courtesy despite what the Republic Holo's would have galactic citizens to believe. Black gloved fingers curl around the mug as he sits back in his chair, his gaze fixed on the younger woman's before lifting his mug up and taking an experimental sip. At least she has a good answer for this line of questioning. "That is correct My Lord." Her tone is perfect to military protocol, a sign that she is comfortable on this topic, "My orders are to stay here on Selene, at least until the festivities are drawing to a close." While Jal'Dana had little use for parties and the like, an order was an order and she understood the underlying reasons for the events. To show the Imperial's were the best in the business. "I was just going over a few options for when that time does arrive, my lord" Jal'Dana gestures towards the star charts with her left hand in a sweeping motion. With her right she waves off the offer of more cafe', "Thank you no" Her own mug still sitting off to the side. "Your orders may be changing, Commander. I have an operation upcoming and could use your skill set in executing the operation. It is an assignment you can accept or refuse, it will be extremely dangerous as there will be no military support in the heart of the Republic." He offers before taking another sip of his coffee, his gaze flicks towards the Star Chart, "Though it probably will not be nearly as exciting as doing long range reconnaissance." He almost smirks as he speaks before setting the mug down and folding his arms across his chest. "I see my lord" Jal'Dana says, though her mind mulls over the Warlord's words more carefully. Military operations very rarely came with a choice. It was clear that it would be far more dangerous than the casual tone Korolov was using to describe it. But the woman was not sure if the danger lied with the Rebels, or the Warlord himself. "Are there parameters, or is it they type you say yes to with out knowing the details first?" After all her years in the military she knew, no matter what she couldn't say no. If she had any hope of ever moving up higher in the ranks, this was not the type of mission you turn down. However she did not want to seem too eager, or it would look like she wasn't thinking it through. Her eyes only now shifting to make sure no one was listening in. "Unfortunately, the details are so secret even if you do accept, you won't be briefed on the scope of the operation, ever really." He drains the coffee cup, setting it down on the table, "Though you have a little time left to decide. I will expect your answer by the night of the Ball, any time beyond that and the ISB will not have enough time to prepare your identity." He moves to stand up, throwing a credit chip on the table to pay for the coffee and whatever Jal'Dana has not consumed earlier." His eyes flick back to hers once more, his brow raising as if asking, 'is that all?' "I see, My Lord" The credit seems as if moving in slow motion as she watches it bounce across the table, reaching out, the pilot catches it before it rolls off. "Will you be personally leading this mission my lord?" In her heart she knows he will, so why she asked even she doesn't know. Placing the credit down softly, she lifts her head towards the Warlord. She knows if the answer is yes, this mission is one she'll be lucky to make it out in one piece. A deep bellowing laugh is his response, "Of course I will." He slips his hands to the small of his back, watching her face, trying to divine any hint he can without resorting to other means. "Though I have no intention of failing. "He offers as an aside but doubts that would reassure her, more likely the opposite since it means that retreat is not an option either. Though her face still is a mask showing no real emotion, her eyebrow arches up. It is a habit that she was unaware of, and even so she couldn't stop it. "Of that, My lord I had no doubt." Sensing that the Warlord was done with her for now, she answers the only question left on the table, "You will have my answer shortly my lord" There was no question she would say yes, however it remained the one bit of power she seemed to have. It gives her a feeling of winning a small battle to make the warlord wait, and thus the corner of her mouth lifts so very slightly. Only someone watching her like a hawk would have a chance of catching it. "Excellent." He turns in an almost military like manner before turning his way back towards the exit of the bar. Reaching out with the Force he brushes against her mind, not nearly as emotionally charged or as invasive as last time when they had met. Korolov sends through the Force... I would be most disappointed if you choose incorrectly\, Jal'Dana Rall.